


actor / makeup artist

by anothersadsong



Series: snippets [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, actor / makeup artist, flirting via cheesy 70's rock, i mean it'd work for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadsong/pseuds/anothersadsong





	actor / makeup artist

Sometimes, Jyn wonders if she’s dreaming. It’s the only possible explanation as to why such an adversarial relationship (ie: all the times she’d told Cassian Andor to his face what a pretentious, egotistical douchebag he was being) has slowly shifted and turned into … this.

Whatever this was.

He’s found out that she’s mostly bark and little bite, and she’s found out that he’s not at all what she thought he was, that People’s Sexiest isn’t really a role that he wishes to inhabit, but comes with the territory, that he’s not the infamous playboy the tabloids would have their voracious readers believe. He loves to act, to tell stories, and everything else is … extraneous. As his PR specialist has said … any publicity is good publicity.

So he goes with it, as long as it ensures that he’s still a household name, which ensures that he’ll keep working, he goes along with it.

Jyn much prefers the Cassian that only she sees, here in the relative privacy of his trailer. He isn’t brooding or morose or even standoffish. He’s open, and funny, and smarter than anyone she’s ever known, even though he’s never had any formal schooling. He makes her laugh so hard she cries, doubled over and holding her sides, certain that she might pass out from a lack of air.

Cassian much prefers the Jyn that he’s invited to share his personal space. She isn’t prickly or short-tempered or mean (even though he’s always kind of liked that about her - that she doesn’t put up with anyone’s shit, including his, and isn’t afraid to put people in their place). She’s younger than he thinks he’s ever felt, but she’s introspective, and intuitive, and can read him in a way that nobody else has ever been able to before. With just a look, she knows when he’s in need of distraction, or when he’d prefer a quiet night watching Netflix rather than the raucous laughter they so often find themselves sharing. She knows when he wants to talk and get things off of his chest, and she knows when he’s in need of gentle hugs, and the soft, slow carding of her fingers through his hair, which always puts him to sleep on the nights when he’s so exhausted and can’t find it himself.

Everybody on set might think that it’s a typical short-term romance, but that’s not what it is at all. Honestly, neither of them really know what it is - they haven’t even kissed, not for lack of banter and innuendo flying between the both of them, now that they’ve found a comfortable working rhythm.

There’s … something. Maybe they’re just both too afraid to explore what it might be.

They’re friends. In this itinerant lifestyle that he lives, that’s really all they can be. She’s said, after all, that she’s not interested in anything short term, that she can’t do friends with benefits, that when she gets involved with someone, it’s all or nothing. And he respects that, he does, it’s just -

Sometimes, Cassian looks at Jyn and can’t imagine a time in which he is not treated to the pleasure of her presence in his life. It’s getting harder and harder to be just friends.

For once, they find themselves with a shared day off, and instead of going out, once again, they decide to stay in. Not that they couldn’t go out and explore the city on such a beautifully sunny Los Angeles day, but … Cassian is very much in the public eye. While it’s not unheard of to have female friends, they both knew that even the most innocent outing could be caught on camera and within minutes, be splattered all over tv, the internet, and those damnable tabloids. It’s just safer this way, even though he’d already said as much, that he wasn’t ashamed to be seen with her. It was okay, she answered, she didn’t mind spending a lazy day in. And it’s true - Jyn really rather prefers moments like this, when she has Cassian and his attention all to herself.

They’re on the couch, legs tangled together as though it’s the most natural thing in the world to be tangled together, nursing a pair of beers as they relax, the music that he’s put on echoing through the trailer that Jyn has come to like a whole hell of a lot more than her tiny, overpriced apartment. It’s comfortable. Plus, Cassian’s there, which makes spending time in it totally worth sequestering themselves from the world at large.

And then the opening guitar riff of a very familiar song starts to play, and the conversation dies on her lips as Jyn tilts her head to the side, her eyes narrowing just so. “Is this - “, she starts, glancing at Cassian, who has the good graces to flush gently, shrugging. “Are we seriously listening to - ?”

“… feel like makin’ love … “

Her brow furrows all the deeper as she considers some of the other songs that have been playing in the time that she’s been lounging around doing nothing. Not all of them were cheesy seventies rock ballads, but the more she thought, the more she remembers, they all did seem to have a bit of a central theme.

“Are you trying to seduce me with cheesy seventies rock?”, she demands, her voice raising higher in her total consternation.

“I don’t know”, he quickly retorts, slightly defensive, although it quickly fades. “Would it be working if I was?”

“I swear to God”, Jyn sighs, leaning forward just enough to set her mostly full beer down on the coffee table, her smile widening just so as she shifts positions, closer and closer to breaching Cassian’s space completely. “You are the biggest dork in the world.”

“Still doesn’t answer my question, Erso”, he challenges, waiting, eager to see what she would do next. He did like that she kept him on his toes, after all. “Would it work if I was?”

At first, Jyn doesn’t answer, slowly leaning closer and closer until their noses are practically brushing, her heart nearly pounding out of her chest. This isn’t exactly the way that she’s imagined their first kiss going, but then, when have they ever done anything normally?

Taking a step into the unknown is a scary prospect. Taking this step with a man so visible to the public eye even moreso. And Jyn doesn’t really know what’s going to come their way, but she’s certain of one thing, at least, and that’s that whatever happens, they’ll weather it together.

And that makes everything a little less terrifying.

Finally, she breaches what little distance remains between them, pressing her lips to his in a soft, sweet, tentative kiss, and it’s both nothing like anything she’s imagined before, and about a million times better when he wraps his arms around her waist, gently pulling her all the closer still, as if such a thing was even possible.

“Yes.”


End file.
